Flutter Wavetail
Race Bonus Journeyman armor Rat Plague The caster sends out a swarm of summoned rats. The rats have 1 hp and there are ten in each swarm although they cannot dodge nor resist any attacks made against them. The rats attack an enemy and deal damage to them over time but flee once the enemy is dead or when enough rats have been killed. Mana Cost 75 Range Target Penetration 0 Damage 0 Effect Each turn the target makes a Fortitude check. For every ten Fortitude the target kills a rat. While under this effect the target takes -15 to any skill checks aside from Fortitude checks. This spell summons 10 rats. Spell Charge Cost 3 Spell Charges Held 1 Spell Tome Cost 1,000 Credits Celestial Blade: The caster uses a large amount of energy to summon a corporeal blade. The blade is very strong, unbreakable by any being that can compete in combat. Other mages however can affect the blade which is both a strength and a weakness as the summoner can add special effects to the blade by casting spells at it. Mana Cost 40 to cast, 20 per turn for every turn the weapon remains summoned Range Caster Energy 0 Damage 0 Effect Summons a broadsword, katar, pata or longsword (caster’s choice). Special Effect When a spell is cast on this blade the blade gains the spell’s power on the next three strikes, even if the target blocks. This power does not affect targets that dodge. Spell Charge Cost 1 Spell Tome Cost 3,000 Credits Watchman: The caster summons forth a Watchman to guard their flank. The Watchman is capable only of sighting enemies and cannot attack nor defend but instead calls out when it sights an opponent. Mana Cost 10 to cast and 5 per turn the spell remains active Range Caster Penetration 0 Damage 0 Effect The caster no longer takes Perception debuffs to enemies near their rear flank. Spell Charge Cost 1 Spell Tome Cost 50,000 Credits Hammer of the Gods The caster focuses a portion of their energy into summoning a mighty force of unparalleled power. The force erupts from the skies as a hammer made of lightning which strikes foes from above; ignoring their cover and concealment. Mana Cost 75 Range 30 Meters from Target Tile Energy 0 Damage 6d10 Electrical Effect This spell ignores cover and concealment. Spell Charge Cost 2 Spell Tome Cost 30,000 Credits Summon Skeleton Warrior: Summoning in all its forms can be dangerous. Skeleton Warriors are among the least dangerous of comrades to summon to the battlefield. They are obedient, worthy of note in the face of superior odds and often times can double as servants and make a nice cup of tea. Mana Cost 75 Range Caster Penetration 0 Damage 0 Effect This spell summons a Skeleton Warrior which remains under the caster’s control. Spell Charge Cost 2 Spell Charges Held 2 Spell Tome Cost 15,000 Credits Medical Painkillers Pain is not a friendly thing to experience especially in the fires of combat. Painkillers can affect judgement though they are handy at keeping away morale loss when used in minor doses. Heavier doses can completely sedate the patient and should be used with caution. Medical Skill Required 25 Effects Prevents morale from dropping due to pain. If no medical skill is present roll 3d10. If the result is below 10 the patient overdoses on the pills. An overdosing patient may be cured with an antidote, stomach pump or by making a fortitude check of at least 50. If no cure is had within 20 turns the patient dies. Weight 1 per bottle of 100 Cost 2,500 Credits per bottle of 100 NanoGel NanoGel is a very easy to use but expensive to use multipurpose healing agent. The nanites are simply injected and go to work repairing as much damage as they can by using themselves to replicate healthy tissues or mend breaks in bones. While NanoGel is impressive it does not fully heal weakened bone and instead supplies it with a cast made from biologically degradable cement that allows a soldier to extract themselves or continue the fight until proper medical assistance can be achieved. Medical Skill Required 25 Effects Heals all crippled body parts, but not fractures, and regenerates 10HP for five turns. The crippled limbs will remain healed for 1d6 days though afterwards the limb debuffs will not be negated by further treatments until after they are healed. Weight 1 per 10 Cost 200,000 Credits Minor Med-Kit Minor Med-Kits have a wide variety of parts and tools inside which are used for various injuries. Naturally, certain poisons will be immune to this item’s effects and thusly should not be relied upon for specialized missions. Medical Skill Required 15 Effects Heal 50HP. Weight 1 Cost 250 Credits 5 of these ^ Antibiotics Antibiotics are a necessary part of any prepared medical kit. They can remove disease as well as preventing other diseases from occurring. Skilled medics may even administer them before an event happens as a preventative measure although some doubt the use of such medicines in that manner, claiming that diseases will adapt and overcome the body’s natural defenses. Medical Skill Required 15 Effects Cures diseases in 1d8 days. Any disease that would take effect before that time still does. Antibiotics do prevent further disease from afflicting the patient with status effects. If no medical skill is available, roll 3d10. If the total is below 15 the patient is poisoned and suffers halved movement (stacks with armor penalties) and will lose health at a rate of 1d20 per turn unless an antidote is administered. Weight 1 per bottle of 100 Cost 15,000 Credits per bottle of 100 Adrenaline Adrenaline can be used with miraculous effects on both injured patients as well as patients that haven’t been hurt. The naturally occurring hormone has been enhanced as medical knowledge evolves and new applications make it easier for novice medics to apply to situations. It should be used with great care on patients that are still bleeding however as the drug increases their heart rate and thus the rate of their blood loss. Medical Skill Required None Effects Brings any character that has been knocked out back to alert status at the cost of -15 to morale. Additionally patients that are uninjured gain a temporary +25 to stamina for 1d10 rounds but any blood loss occurring during those rounds is doubled. Weight 1 per 10 Cost 1,500 Credits 10 of these ^ Category:Characters